Crash and Burn: You're Not Alone
by Ally the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Lili'y been going through a tough time in her life.... songfic to- well, guess. It's about 11:00pm where I live, and I'm still awake! Heeheehee! My first songfic... R/R, pwease?


A/N: No flames, please! This is my first songfic attempt, so please be nice. You don't have to lie about it… just please don't flame! I hate flames, but *evil grin* everybody loves reviews… R/R, please? –Ally

Disclaimer: Savage Garden owns Crash and Burn, which totally rocks, J.K. Rowling owns everyone, I own, um, Krystal, even though I hate her. Sorry, you can't have her… I think that someday I'll do something with her. If you think I own HP or Savage Garden, you may be on some kinda medication.

__

****

Crash and Burn

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you,

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart…

Yes, James Potter couldn't remember a single occasion where he felt any feelings for Lily Evans, or even done much nice to her, for that matter. Wasn't she the one who had throw a cup of punch over him last Christmas? The one always competing against him, getting better grades? 

_This is irony, _thought James.._. _

Lily had come to class with blurry red eyes and a trembling expression. No one, not even Krystal, her best friend, had ever seen Lily cry before. She didn't strike him as that type of person. And here she was, face down on her desk, not listening to the professor, and no one knew what was wrong.

"Hey," Whispered Severus Snape, "Is something the matter with the mudblood?" He motioned, asking Sirius, who ignored him. Snape turned to Lily. "What's wrong, did you forget to pack your teddy bear?" He sneered. Lily ignored him, burying her head in her hands.

_Really mature, Snape. Real cool, _he thought. _Poke fun at her, just when she's feeling down. _

"Shut up," James muttered, narrowing his eyes at his archenemy. 

"What did you say?" Asked Snape with a likewise expression.

"Shut up, or… else." James replied.

"Oh, nice comeback, Potter. I'm shaking in my boots." With a scornful expression on his face, Snape turned away, leaving James to realize that he had just defended his worst rival.

__

I know it feels like the walls are closing in on you,

It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold…

****

Krystal could ask, and Snape could pry, and James Potter and his gang could stand on the edges, uncertain of what to do, but Lily wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. 

_Sure as heck I'm not, _thought she. _It's my business and mine alone. _

And yet it felt so unfair that a third-year girl had to bear so much suffering alone…

__

When darkness is upon your door and you feel that you can't take anymore…

Let me be the one you call, 

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart,

If you need to crash the crash and burn

You're not alone….

_Feeling sorry for yourself won't help anything, _Lily told herself firmly. Buried in her thoughts, she tripped over a vanishing step and landed- _straight on James._ He looked at her, embarrassed. They both mumbled apologies and started to go their separate ways again. 

James looked back uncertainly- Lily wasn't even making efforts to watch where she was going. "Um, hey!" He called. "Like, um, are you okay?"

Lily's long red hair dropped over her eyes as she bent her head, as if her textbooks had suddenly became very interesting. "Fine," Her voice cracked and gave her away, reveling that all was not fine. 

James retreated down the long corridors, musing.

_I wish I could help you, _he thought at her, _but how?_

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find,

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head…

_Krystal, _thought Lily. _I'm sorry, but I don't think you could be my best friend for real.. a true friend would have asked by now. A true friend would have asked, talked, supported me. And now I'm falling…_

Yes, Lily thought, finally finding the right word. She was falling down an empty black pit in her stomach, without any true friends. Everyone had edged away at the sight of her tear stained face, or altogether ignored her. 

James.

James had been the only one who had asked about her. Yes, she didn't have a good relationship with him, but it was something.

__

It's something. Someone to stop me from dying.

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day…

Let me be the one you call, 

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart,

If you need to crash the crash and burn

You're not alone….

She listened to her dormitory fall asleep. At last, it was silent, with only the breathy whisperings of sleeping girls to break to quiet.

Lily crept out of the room, a letter in hand. She pushed her way out the portrait hole, looking for someplace subdued.

She seated herself at the foot of the Astronomy tower stairs, rereading her paper.

"Hey," said a voice softly.

"James?" Lily tensed. "What are you doing here?" He looked uncomfortable, finally taking a seat beside her.

"I just had a feeling that you'd be somewhere.."

"I'm fine," Said Lily, and edge to her voice.

James turned to her, his blue eyes soft. Moonlight spilt from the high-arched window, illuminating everything in silver light. 

"Lily," He said, "I _know _something's wrong. I can help you."

Lily sighed, then she unfolded a letter, typed officially and handed it to James.

"It's my parents," Her voice cracked, "A car crash. The both died…" James sat in unsure silence. "James," Her voice was just above a whisper, "I have no idea what to do…"

He looked at her. No longer did he see his rival, determined to beat him, but a tear-stained girl who needed a friend.

He took her hand a squeezed it.

Because there's always been heartache and pain,

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again….

Lily looked up at him.

"Everything's gonna be alright," He whispered, patting her hand. And she could tell that he meant it…

"Thanks," She said hoarsely.

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you,

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

She wasn't sure how long they sat their, just holding hands and his giving her the strength to carry on. But when they got up, the morning pastels were being etched across the sky. 

_The world looks a whole lot brighter, _Lily thought. She had a friend now. Someone to support her… the world wasn't as miserable, anymore. 

"C'mon," Said James, "we better get back to the tower."

She smiled.

__

Let me be the one you call, 

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart,

If you need to crash the crash and burn

You're not alone…

They both smiled and laughed, and the world was a whole lot brighter

__

I'm not alone, she thought. _Not alone…._

__

A/N: Likies? Yes, it was not romantic. Heck, I cannot write romance! I am eleven years old, and the most romantic thing I've ever seen probably was in Boy Meets World. Kapieesh? Good…. Review, pwease? *Puppydog eyes.* If you review *adopts a kindergarten-type voice* I'll be you're best friiiiiiend! Okies, not really, but I will like you for it! 

__


End file.
